Moments
by LoveFromShinola
Summary: A collection of 50 prompts taken from the 1Sentence forum on LJ, exploring Padme, Anakin and Vader. Their life, their thoughts, their feelings, their regrets.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars!!! If I did, I would not be writing fan fics, I would be on my yacht, just off my private island.**

**A.N:**

**I have shamelessly purged these little prompts from the 1sentence community over at LJ. I hope they can forgive the fact that I have no imagination of my own, I pray they will. Anyway, these little things are focused around the pairing of Darth Vader, otherwise known as Anakin Skywalker, and his wife, Padmé Amidala. Hope you like this style of writing, if you do, make your own! Oh, and these aren't necessarily one sentence, but they're short! :) **

**#01 Motion – **She had taken his hand. His prosthetic hand. She had taken it, unflinching. That motion made him love her all the more.

**#02 Cool – **The durasteel wall of the ship was cool and unyielding. It was in that moment he missed her warm skin so much it hurt.

**#03 Young – **She reflects on how young he is, marvelling at how, at times, he can seem so old.

**#04 Last – **As Vader, he sits in his chambers, dreaming of their last kiss, that one, perfect moment, before oblivion.

**#05 Wrong **– Watching her body, drawn through the streets, the mourning faces of so many people, he wants to scream to the world how wrong it all is.

**#06 Gentle – **These hands that wield deadly blades day in, day out...how can they be so gentle when they caress her face?

**#07 One **– She muses on how inevitable it all is. When she walked into that little junk shop, some part of her realised he was the one.

**#08 Thousand **– There are thousands of miles between them, so why does he see her face wherever he goes?

**#09 King **– More than once he has laughed at how funny it is, that this former slave is now King to her Queen.

**#10 Learn **– She, in vain, tries to teach him something of politics. He, however, is quite surprised at how fast she learns to use his lightsaber.

**#11 Blur **– She opens her eyes, and tries to catch a glimpse of something, anything, in the daze. A baby's cry, and the world, once again goes black. She doesn't know if that's better than everything being an aggravating blur.

**#12 Wait **– He tells her to wait, and she desperately tries to obey. But the pounding of her heart decides for her. She needs to know he is safe.

**#13 Change – **The subtle changes in him, the greater tempers, the shifting moods, are things she tries so hard to ignore, because what she's thinking just can't be possible.

**#14 Command – **He has commanded clones dozens of times, told boisterous younglings off so many more its almost ironic, yet, never has he commanded his own heart since she first settled there.

**#15 Hold **– In that strong, powerful hold, with the heat of the volcanoes all around them, she feels she might once again be safe, forever.

**#16 Need **– His need for her scares him sometimes. It's raw and bright and burning, and something he absolutely refuses to ignore.

**#17 Vision – **That first nightmare, that first vision, is what begins it. The cracks that he healed after his mother died, burst open, and he knows with a frightful certainty that they may never close.

**#18 Attention **– Politicians surround him, Holonet crews, Jedi Masters, a whole wealth of things, vying for his attention. All he sees is the lone figure, wreathed in shadow.

**#19 Soul **– The men say that Darth Vader has no soul, and he is inclined to agree. His soul died long ago, when he knew that she was gone.

**#20 Picture **– They've obliterated everything in that old apartment. Nothing is as it was before. Not even a single picture, to commemorate the happiest years of his life.

**#21 Fool – **He was a fool to ever think he could be happy.

**#22 Mad – **'Lord Vader's mad' the men say, as he orders them into the asteroid field. The truth is, he went mad many years ago.

**#23 Child **– He still dreamed of their child sometimes. Indistinct faces, hazy pictures. He knows she would have been the best of mothers.

**#24 Now – **Living in the here and now isn't something the Council would approve of. But when she tells him he will soon be a father, _now_ is the happiest moment of his life.

**#25 Shadow **– As his shadow falls across the young Princess, that flicker of fear in her eyes reminds him so much of _her _he nearly cries.

**#26 Goodbye – **He realises he never said goodbye to her, his angel. However, he thinks, the pain cutting at his heart, if it wasn't for him, she'd never have left.

**#27 Hide **– Hide and seek is a relatively easy game for a Jedi, but she seems to find him every time. And he likes it.

**#28 Fortune – **When Sidious speaks to him about riches, with that fanatical gleam in his eye, the sight of her face is the only fortune he could ever need.

**#29 Safe – **She could barely admit to herself, that, laying in his arms in the meadow, with laughter on her lips, she had never felt safer than at that very moment.

**#30 Ghost – **Her ghost is everywhere. A word, a thought, a touch, anything sparks up a phantom feeling, a memory he can never forget.

**#31 Book – **She has a collection of those old, ancient paper books. While she loves their stories, wonders at their insights, he thinks they make very good doorstops.

**#32 Eye **– When he looks into his son's eyes, he can see himself, as he used to be, and regret rips so violently at his insides he feels truly irreparable.

**#33 Never **– He swore he would never let anything happen to her. The fact that she's dead by his hand says little for his ability to keep promises.

**#34 Sing **– She sings in the shower, little indistinct melodies that are usually the first sounds of his day.

**#35 Sudden **– It's so sudden, this transition, she thinks, from man to monster. But then she understands she just didn't want to see the signs.

**#36 Stop **– To tries to scream at him to stop, but has no air left to use. That he's taking it from her, her and their child, is too unbelievable to comprehend.

**#37 Time **– It's been 24 years since she died. Time really doesn't heal wounds the way some people say. His nightmares are proof of that.

**#38 Wash **– She rubs the soap into every crevice of his body, massages his aching muscles. She is far better than any medi-droid could ever be.

**#39 Torn – **He's torn between so many things. Palpatine and the Jedi. The Dark or the Light. Good or Bad. But, through it all, her love is the most important thing.

**#40 History **– He's a name in history. Well, actually, he's two names in history, but one of them died long ago.

**#41 Power – **He can't say he doesn't enjoy the power. Over the years he's become accustomed to it. But, whenever he fails, he always expects her to be there to console him. The fact that she's not makes defeat twice as worse.

**#42 Bother – **She doesn't know why he bothers saying 'I love you'. She can see it in his eyes every minute of the day, and prays it's the same for him.

**#43 God **– She grew up believing in so many different things. God, heaven, hell. It's when she's with him that heaven doesn't seem so unbelievable anymore.

**#44 Wall **– She has built a wall around herself, it's solid and unbreakable, save for that one lone crack that he manages to slip through.

**#45 Naked – **He pretends to be sleeping, watching the contours of her body as she gathers her nightgown. He really is brilliantly lucky.

**#46 Drive – **She refuses to let him drive the ship. When he asks why, she simply replies 'As much as I trust you, I've just eaten, and I'd rather not be sick'.

**#47 Harm – **His rage at anyone who tries to harm her astonishes him. He realises then she has become the centre of his rather empty universe.

**#48 Precious **– He lies in bed, that night after coming back from the sieges, running his hand across her round belly. In that comfortable warmth, he finds the two things most precious to him in the world.

**#49 Hungry **– He is endlessly hungry, like a little boy. Yet, when he sees what 3PO manages to produce, he is miraculously full, and she tries so hard not to laugh.

**#50 Believe **– Through everything, she believes there is still good in him. This belief, she hopes, will be shared by her children. She refuses to believe they cannot save him.

**A.N:**

**Well? What do you think? Is it any good? Please tell me. I'm terribly self-conscious, and if no-one tells me anything, I always end up deleting. Don't make me do it again!!!! PLEASE :( XXX**


End file.
